The Ghost Bride
by Sebastian Hewajima
Summary: Take Off from Tim Burton's 'Corpse Bride'. The Fenton's want Daniel to wed the beautiful Samantha, but her parents are distainful about the ordeal. DannyxSam some DannyxEmber too.
1. According to Plan

**A/N: A story based off of Tim Burton's masterpiece 'Corpse Bride'. I will of coarse be editing the songs again, but it will be much simpler then what I did with the 'Nightmare Before Christmas', because there is not as many songs. And most character's personalities are totally opposite to the way they act in 'Danny Phantom'. Singing in _italics._**

Daniel made swift flowing movements with his paintbrush, drawing the fluttering butterfly in the jar in front of him.

After a final glance at the butterfly he closed his sketch book, set it beside his other books. He opened his window and released the stuttering creature.

The butterfly flew through town, past fish be-headers, past shops, and carriages, through windows, until finally flying out of sight.

On the Fenton doorstep Mr. and Mrs. Fenton walked proudly out of their household just as a horse drawn carriage pulled up.

Maddie: _It's a beautiful day!_

Jack: _It's a rather nice day._

Maddie: _A day for a glorious wedding!_

Jack: _A rehearsal my dear, to be perfectly clear._

Maddie: _A rehearsal for a glorious wedding!_

Jack: _Assuming_ _nothing really happens that we don't really know._

Maddie: _Nothing unexpected interferes with the show!_

Both: _And that's why everything, every last little thing, every single tiny microscopic little thing must go… According to Plan!!_

Jack: _Our son will be married!_

Maddie: _According to Plan!_

Jack: _Our family carried_

Both: _To the heights of society!_

Maddie: _To the costume balls!_

Jack: _In the hallowed halls!_

Maddie:_ Rubbing elbows with the finest!_

Jack: _Having crumpets with her highness!_

Both: _We'll be there we'll be seen, having tea with the queen we'll forget everything, that we've ever, ever been!_

Mrs. Manson_It's a terrible day._

Mr. Manson: _Oh don't be that way._

Mrs. M: _It's a terrible day for a wedding._

Mr. M: _It's a sad, sad state of affairs we're in._

Mrs. M: _That has lead to this ominous wedding._

Mr. M: _How could our family have come to this?_

Both: _To marry off out daughter to the new world's least._

Mrs. M: _Their so common._

Mr. M: _So cod!_

Mrs. M: _Oh it couldn't be worse!_

Mr. M: _Couldn't be worse? I'm an afraid I disagree; they could be land rich, bankrupt, and astrugtruty, without a penny to their names, just like you and me._

Mrs. M: _Oh dear._

Both: _And that's why everything, every last little thing, every single tiny microscopic little thing must go… According to Plan!_

Mr. M: _Our daughter will wed!_

Mrs. M: _According to plan!_

Mr. M: _Our family led._

Both: _From the depths of deepest poverty._

Mrs. M: _From the noble realm._

Mr. M: _From our ancestry._

Both: _And who would've guessed in a million years, that our daughter with a face._

Mr. M: _of an otter in disgrace._

Both: _Would provide our tickets to our rightful place._

Samantha: Oh Hilda, what if Daniel and I don't like each other?

Mrs. M: As if **that** as anything to do with marriage. Do you suppose your father and I like each other?

Samantha: Surly you must, A little?

Mr. /Mrs. M: Of coarse not!

Mrs. M: Get those corset laced properly I can hear you speak without gasping!

Mrs. M: _Marriage is a partnership, a little tit for tat, you'd think a lifetime watching us, might have taught her that, might have taught her that._

Mr./Mrs. M: _Everything must be perfect, everything much be perfect, everything must be perfect, perfect._

Fentons_: That's why everything._

Mansons: _Every last little thing._

Fentons: _Every single tiny microscopic little thing must go!_

Mansons/Fentons: _According to Plan!!!_

**A/N: REVIEW YOU SILLY CHILDREN, REVIEW!!! j/k**


	2. The Meeting

**A/N: Okay, here we go. It jumps a few parts from CB but it won't matter.**

As Mr. and Mrs. Fenton climbed into their carriage Mr. Fenton got a little stuck in the door.

"Mayhu, Push!" Exclaimed Mrs. Fenton impenitently.

And after a series of attempts they finally managed to shove Mr. Fenton into the carriage.

"Where's Daniel? We might me late." Feared Mrs. Fenton

Just then said person had come flying out of the house and into the carriage.

After only a matter of moments the carriage came to a halt in front of a manor.

Mr. and Mrs. Fenton came trotting up the stairs quickly with poor Daniel lagging behind.

Mr. Fenton rang the doorbell and a snooty butler answered the door with his nose in the air. He let the Fentons in and then closed the door with a tight snap.

"Oh My, Oh." Cooed Mrs. Fenton "What a lovely home."

"Not as big as our place dear." Reminded Mr. Fenton

"Shut Up." Commanded Mrs. Fenton

The butler then cleared his throat and announced "Lord, and Lady Manson. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton."

Wasting no time to chat Mrs. Manson said "We will be taking tea in the west drawing room, do come along."

As soon as the door closed Daniel wandered around the entrance, until he stumbled onto a piano and began to play a soft song.

Samantha was up in her room brushing her hair and quickly tying it up in a half-bun **(Sam usually wears a half-ponytail right.)** She hurried down the staircase and found Daniel lost in thought playing the old piano.

He had no idea whatsoever that she was there until he gazed into her wide violet eyes, which were staring as his. He jumped back in surprise and knocked down the piano stool and the small vase containing a small purple flower. He managed to catch the vase before it spilt, and then knelt down to set the stool right.

"Do forgive me. Ms. Manson." Daniel stuttered while twisting his tie in nervousness "If I may. Where is your chaperone?"

"Perhaps in light of the circumstances, you could call me Samantha." Bargained Samantha

"Right, Samantha?" Started Daniel

"Yes, Daniel?" asked Samantha

"Tomorrow we are to be… m..Mmm…m" Spluttered Daniel

"Married." Finished Samantha

"Yes, that. I was completely nervous…" Daniel started again

"Daniel. I feel the same." Agreed Samantha

"But now that I've met you I-" Daniel continued

But Mrs. Manson stormed into the room and shouted "What impropriety is this? You shouldn't be _alone_ together. Rehearsal is one minute before Five and you're not in the chapel! Come at once!"

**A/N: Sorry our 'Emily' hasn't shown up yet, but I have to get off the computer now, and I've got a project to do tomorrow. Sorry.**


	3. Trouble at the Chapel

**A/N: Okay show of hands who actually expected to see Lancer as the priest? (Or Father, however you say it)**

**And who expected Dash as Barkis Bittern?**

"Master Fenton from the beginning… again." Sighed Father Lancer "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows; your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine; Will this candle, I will light your way in darkness; with this ring, I ask you to be mine. Let's try it again."

"Yes, sir." Daniel replied meekly holding up his left hand and holding the candle in the right.

"Right." Commanded the Father

"Right." Repeated Daniel "Oh, Right!" he exclaimed holding up his right hand and placing the candle in the left.

"With this… this?" Started Daniel

"Hand." Reminded the Father

"With this hand, I will…" Daniel started again walking up to the table and accidentally bumping into it.

"Three steps! Three! Do you not wish to be married!?" Accused Lancer

"No." Defended Daniel

"You do not?" asked Samantha

"No, I meant I do not not wish to be married, because that I like to be very much…" he was cut off by the Father whacking him on the head with his staff.

At that moment the door burst open and a man of his mid-life came in, he handed Mr. Manson his card which read: 'Lord Dash Baxter' Mr. Manson leaned over to his wife's

Chair, showed her the card and asked "Is he from your side of the Family?" she studied the card and replied "I can't recall. Emil, a seat for Lord Baxter." The hurried butler came back and gave the Lord a chair.

"Master Fenton, did you even remember to bring the ring?" asked the Father politely

"The ring, yes. The ring." Mumbled Daniel as he dug threw his coat for said object.

Mr. Fenton gave a thumbs-up and winked at his wife as Daniel did so.

Moments later Daniel brought within his thumb and index finger a single gold ring. But his hand trembled and the ring slipped from his hand and unfortunately went under Mrs. Manson dress. Daniel made a dive for the ring, much to the degust of Mrs. Manson, but left the candle and lit her skirts on fire.

"Out of the way you ninny!" shouted Mr. Manson as he tried again, and again to stomp out the fire.

"Oh, I hope it doesn't stain." Moaned Mrs. Fenton, as she fanned the flames.

"Stop fanning it!" punished Mrs. Manson while whacking away the fan.

"Get some water!" commanded Mrs. Fenton to her husband she he ran off in a direction.

Meanwhile Lord Baxter strolled into the chaos and dumped the glass of whine on to the fire and extinguishing it.

Father Lancer broke through the crowd of confused adults and yelled "ENOGH! This wedding cannot take place until he is properly prepared! Young Man," He turned towards Daniel who was backing up towards the door. "Learn Your Vows." Commanded the Father. Daniel nodded and backed up right into the door and after moving his arm around to the knob, found it and scrambled into the town.

Daniel wandered through the forest hopelessly trying to figure out his vows.

"With this hand, I will take your whine. Oh Goodness no." He disagreed

He wandered further into the wood, trying again, and again.

"With this hand, I will cup your." He sighed and sat down in the middle of a clearing, just on the top of a hill by an oak tree, overlooking an old graveyard.

He looked at the flowers that he had tried to give Samantha, on one of the small branches sat the ring. He brought it up to his nose and smelt them. With renewed confidence he stood up and said "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your whine." He paused and strode over to a rather skinny tree "Ah Mrs. Manson, you look ravishing this evening." He walked over to a stump "What's that Mr. Manson? Call you Dad, if you insist sir." He patted the stump and smoothly walked to an oddly shaped root sticking out from an oak tree. "With this candle, I will light your way in darkness." He broke off a piece of wood and pretended to light it on another. "With this ring I ask you to be mine." He slipped the ring onto the 'finger' of the root, and all was eerily quiet.

Until all the crows flew at Daniel knocking him over and the root suddenly sprang to life and grabbed his wrist dragging him closer to it.

He cried out and stumbled away from it, and unfortunately noticing it wasn't a root but an arm, a bone arm.

He shook the arm off him and a female rose up to full height, she was wearing a torn, and rather dirty, wedding gown. She lifted up the veil revealing her fiery blue hair, and bright green eyes.

And in a sweeping tone she said "I Do." And started walking towards him in graceful movements. She scooped up her arm and attached it back to her elbow.

Daniel kept on running, stumbling on icy rivers, crashing into trees and occasionally glancing back to make sure the strange girl wasn't following him any more, no luck on that part.

He finally managed to reach the bridge just outside of town, he looked back towards the wood and found no one there.

Daniel sighed and turned to head home, but was met with the face of the dead-girl she advanced on him and leaned in to kiss him while saying the words in an eerie tone "You May Kiss the Bride."

**A/N: READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	4. DannyJangles

**A/N: So here we are with the famous Corpse Bride song 'Remains of the Day'.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: DP-Lover on deviantART for guessing who Emily was. Cookies for you!**

**And in this Fiction Danny Fenton (Victor) and Danny Phantom (BoneJangles) will be two different people and they don't know each other. Yeah…**

Daniel's head was spinning like a mad house; he heard voices saying things he couldn't tell who or what was speaking. But he did hear what was being said.

"A new arrival." declared one gruff voice.

"He must've fainted." cooed another softer mellow female voice. "Are you alright?"

"By jove man. Looks like we've got ourselves a breather." Said the first

"Ooh, does he have a dead brother?" asked a low female voice

"He's still soft." wined a child.

"What, what happened?" asked Daniel

"Oh, in the woods you said your vows so perfectly." Said the female, who Daniel recognized as the girl who had given him such a scare.

"I did? I **did**!" Daniel realized, and then started to rapidly bang his head on a long barkeeper's table "Wake up! Wake up!" demanded Daniel sternly

"Bonjour, coming through, coming through!" said a small head on a platter who spoke in a French accent "My name is Paul, I will be creating your wedding feast!" he said proudly

"Wedding feast! I'm salivated!" said a delighted maggot that seemed to pop out of Daniel's bride's eye.

"Maggots." Laughed the bride while she popped her eye back in place

At this Daniel started to freak out he whirled around and tried to grab a sword from a small man's back but failed and ended up holding the man in his arm.

"I've got a… dwarf, and I know how to use him! I want some questions now!" demanded Daniel

"Answers, I think you mean answers." said the dwarf helpfully

"Thank you, yes answers." sighed Daniel "Where am I? What is this? Who are you?" asked Daniel

"Well, that's kind of a long story." Sighed the bride

"And what a story it is." said a boy about Daniel's age with white hair, and a black jumpsuit, upon his head he wore a grey rounded bowler cap. "A tragic tale of romance, passion, and a murder most foul."

"This is going to be good." said the dwarf to Daniel.

"Oh!" Daniel exclaimed dropping the dwarf

"Hit it boys." said the bandleader

Bandleader: _Hey! Give me a listen you corpses of cheer, listeners of Yule who still have an ear. I'll tell you a story that makes a skeleton cry, of our own jupilishously lovely Ghost Bride!_

Ghosts: _Die, die we all pass away, give me a frown 'cause it's really Okay._

Bandleader: _Ya might try and hide! Ya might try and pray, but we all end up the remains of the day!_

Ghosts: _yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, and yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah._

Bandleader: _Well our girl was beauty known for miles around, a mysterious stranger came to town, and he was plenty good-looking, but down on his cash. And our poor little baby she fell hard and fast. But her daddy said 'no' she just couldn't cope, so our lovers came up with a plan to elope._

Ghosts: _Die, die we all pass away, give me a frown 'cause it's really Okay._

Bandleader: _Ya might try and hide! Ya might try and pray, but we all end up the remains of the day!_

Ghosts: _yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, and yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah._

Bandleader: _Bo, bop be beep, say do bop me ow!_

_Oh, that's right!_

_C'mon boys pick it up!_

_Like that._

_Okay Jones take it!_

_Oh that's nice!_

_Yeah! So they conjured up a plan to meet late at night, told not a soul kept the whole thing tight. Her mother's wedding dress, fit like a glove. Ya don't need much if your really in love. Except for a few things, or so I'm told, like the family jewels and a satchel of gold. So next to the graveyard by the old oak tree, on a dark foggy night at a quarter to three, she was ready to go! But there was he…?_

Ghosts: _And then?_

Bandleader: _She waited._

Ghosts: _And then?_

Bandleader: _There in the shadows, was it the man?_

Ghosts: _and then?_

Bandleader: _Her little heart beat so loud!_

Ghosts: _And then?_

Bandleader: _And then baby, everything went black. Now when she opened her eyes she was dead as dust. Jewels were missing and her heart was bust, so she made a vow lying under that tree, that she'd wait for her true love to come set her free, always waiting for someone to ask for her hand, and out of the blue came this groovy young man, who vows forever to be by her side. And that's the story of our Ghost Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiidddddddddddeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!_

_We all end up the remains of the… zup bop dee do dop dee doodly bop, do bop! Yeah!_

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! It ended up taking up 3 whole pages on MS Word.**


End file.
